If the Good Die Young
by LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: This is just a little songfic I came up with. The song is If the Good Die Young by Tracy Lawence, with Sirius Black as the main character.


A/N: Okay, I've had this idea running around in my head for a while now and thought, I'm board and have nothing to do right now so I'm write the songfic I was planning on. I was listening to this song awhile ago and decided it just screamed Sirius Black.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black or the song "If the Good Die Young" I do, however, own Cassiopeia "Cassie" Black and Orion Black.

__

It was Sunday morning I was seven years old  
In the backyard playing in a big mud hole  
I was all decked out ready for balls  
And my brand new robe was all covered in dirt 

Mama hit the ceiling, she was fit to be tied  
Talking 'bout how she's gonna tan my hide  
Daddy was laughing as I changed my clothes  
Saying "Mama, leave the boy alone" 

Cuz' if the good die young  
If the good die young  
Mama's little boy gonna have a lot of fun  
Cuz' he's gonna live forever if the good die young 

Seven year old Sirius Black was out in the back yard of the huge Black Manor wearing his brand newdress robes for the ministry ball his parents were attending that night. They had to leave early because Sirius' parents were supposed to go and help set up.It had stormed the night before and there were big mud holes everywhere. Sirius quickly picked out the biggest of them all and was jumping around and playing in the mud. Suddenly Sirius heard yelling and laughing from behind him.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, GET OUT OF THAT MUD HOLE INSTANTLY! YOU'VE RUINED YOUR NEW ROBES!," Sirius immediately winced when he heard his mother, Cassie Black, yell.She had a temper to rival Voldermort. You did not want to cross her path when she was mad., "I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE AND USE YOUR SKIN FOR A NEW BLANKET!" She yelled. 

Sirius reluctantly came out of his mud hole.

"Now go change, and I don't want you complaining that you don't like the robes you have to wear, you would be able to wear your new ones if you had listened to me and stayed inside."

Orion Black was laughing. "And what is so funny Orion?" asked Cassie, very bad tempered.

"Leave the boy alone, because if the good die young your little boys gonna have a lot of fun, 'cause he's gonna live forever." 

"He will not when I get through with him."

Orion kept trying to convince Cassie not to kill their son while Sirius headed upstairs to change clothes. 

__

Ten years later I had my big bike floured

constable clocked me at a hundred and four

Judge said "Boy you're gonna hurt yourself"  
You'd a long been dead if you were anybody else 

Cuz' if the good die young  
If the good die young  
Oh, there ain't a sentence gonna hold you, son  
Cuz' you're gonna live forever if the good die young 

17 year old Sirius Black was driving his big, black, flying motorcycle along muggle streets at about 104 mph. A muggle police man pulled him over and said that Sirius had been going 104. This was Sirius' third ticket for excessive speeding so he went had to go see a judge. The judge told him that if he kept going he'd end up killing someone and they'd have to send him to jail. Sirius merely shrugged this comment off, so what, he only drove back roads when no cars would be around.

When the judge saw this act he sighed and said, "There ain't a sentence gonna hold you, son, 'cause you're gonna live forever if the good die young."

Sirius just grinned at this statement thinking of all the times he had been told that. His first memory being when he was seven years old. He even got told by Lily once a week that she was surprised he was dead or hadn't been expelled for all the times he had gotten himself nearly killed. He also ended up saving all his friends that he had put in life or death situations.

__

Well I've got a good heart, I wouldn't hurt a soul  
But I'm gonna keep rocking 'til they call that roll  
Old St. Peter he's gonna have to wait  
I'm gonna go to Heaven, but I might be late 

Cuz' if the good die young  
Lord ,if the good die young  
Pedal to the metal, let your motor run  
Cuz' I'm gonna live forever if the good die young 

If the good die young  
Lord ,if the good die young  
They got the jams, I got the fun  
I'm gonna live forever if the good die young 

Yeah I'm gonna live forever if the good die young 


End file.
